Protagonist (Choice of Magics)
Summary Originally a young person in a small town, after discovering magic texts and his aptitude for the art, the Protagonist delves deep into magical lore. Seeking to achieve their goals in a nearly destroyed fantasy world, they may either save the world or obliterate it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-A with Luxgladius, possibly High 6-A with magic Name: Varies on player choice Origin: Choice of Games: Choice of Magic Gender: Varies by player choice. Age: Early twenties in the beginning of the game, at least in their forties by game end Classification: Master Sorcerer, Monarch of his Kingdom, Hierophant, Undead Spectre, Hierophant, as well as many more depending on ending Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (with Negation), Poison Manipulation (with Negation), Fire Manipulation (Can produce dark fire with Negation magic), Precognition and Clairvoyance (With Divination, can see every possible way he may die. Every death in the game is in actuality just one of his predictions. Superior to Saint Ann, who saw every possible positive outcome of his life with a spell), Durability Negation and Corrosion Inducement (The poison left behind by Negation magic corrodes all things and causes them to dissolve in high quantities. Uses Negation magic superior to every other source of it in the world, likely even the Negative Sea), Weapon Creation (With Negation, can create weapons of pure negative energy), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (With Automation, can cause things to spring to a sort of false life with emotions and thoughts, and can cause totally broken technology to suddenly work again, and can control every piece of technology on a large airship and cause it to spontaneously electrocute everyone on it. Easily created large factories and automated production to a medival kingdom, and can cause machinery to work for purposes other then its original intention easily), Soul Manipulation (The souls of those killed by negation with regrets and negative emotions become wraiths or cease to exist), Body Control and Shapeshifting (Can manipulate his body to suddenly sprout wings to fly, grow claws, and a multitude of other things, allowing them to subtly change their appearance as well), Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Transmutation, and Fusionism (Can use Vivomancy, the magic of life, which allows them to infue things with and manipulate biological matter and life, allowing him to manipulate organisms, restructuring their bodies, allowing him to rend them apart and fuse them together, turn them into other things, and grow exponentially. Made a massive tower suddenly grow. Rewired all the nerves in a family of Shapeshifters bodies so they would be able to pass as normal humans and would no longer be able to shapeshift (despite the fact adults should no longer be able to be changed normally), and claimed he could do the reverse to someone, and replaced the majority of manual labor in the kingdom with his own animal creations), Illusion Creation (With Glamour magic, can make himself supernaturally charismatic and good looking. While still learning magic, convinced total strangers they knew him), Information Analysis (With Divination, can learn anything about a foe, even their entire past), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (With Divination and Glamour, can manipulate a foes mind into doing whatever he says. While extremely sick, nearly bedridden, and dying of rot, could create a glamour said to have created everlasting peace and good will between two kingdoms and connected every mind in the kingdom with at least one other on a level that would allow everyone to always have a companion. With Divination magic and some preparation, could fuse together every mind in the world), Forcefield Creation (Can create negative energy forcefields which reflect attacks), Light Manipulation (Wields a Luxgladius, a deadly weapon with a blade of pure light. Can combine dark energy with light energy to negate certain spells, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Precognition, Mind Manipulation, Information Analysis, and Telepathy (Resisted the Hierophant’s glamour, carries a Anti-Divination Ring that makes divining their intentions or using telepathic abilities on them nigh-impossible), Possible Immortality (Type 1 and 7) as a spectre, as well as non-corporeality as a being of pure negative energy, possible Fate Manipulation with Fateshaper, Social Influencing Attack Potency: Street level (Is a great fighter and capable of besting nearly anyone in a duel), Small Building level with Luxgladius (A weapon easily capable of vaporizing people), possibly Multi-Continent level with magic (In multiple endings, they accidentally destroyed the world. Caused the giant storm above his world that causes all weather to always be rainy and damp to release all its pent up energy and flood the world, and in another ending dispersed the storm instead. Near the end of the game, is capable of manipulating the negative energy pent up from all the Negation Magic used across his lifetime, which destabilized the Earth’s core and caused massive surges of raw negative energy across the world, which destroyed all of civilization and forced the survivors to become undead spectres. Capable of dispersing the Negative Sea, a massive cloud of negative energy denser then normal clouds which stretches the distance between the two kingdoms and is implied to be comparable to a ocean, which also regularly releases clouds that rival towns in size and tower over the tallest buildings) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Large Building Class with transformation Durability: Street level, Large Building level, possibly Multi-Continent level with Forcefields and Shield (Should at least be capable of tanking minor negative energy attacks, which are easily 15 feet in diameter and can easily vaporize large storehouses, as well as Magisterian Airships, who use cannons whose shockwaves alone are mistaken for earthquakes. Can likely use a similar amount of energy with his forcefields as with his magic) Stamina: High (Can continue using magic while being affected by the Rot), likely infinite as a spectre Range: Meters with Luxgladius, planetary with magic Standard Equipment: An anti-divination ring, a ring that makes him more charismatic, multiple magic charms, a wand which can increase the power of his Negation Magic, a Miter which negates the effects of rot Intelligence: High, capable of quickly reshaping the political sphere and is a master manipulator, even as a Saint. Weaknesses: Every magic he uses has a specific downside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charisma:' The protagonist is incredibly charismatic, and is incredibly skilled with manipulation and social graces. Their charisma is so great they can easily turn a entire crowed of people lined up for their execution to their side with a small show of empathy and emotion, and single handedly averted a war and changed the opinion of the entire populace of the Magisterians. *'Divination:' A magic specialized in learning information on a foe. It can be used to see the future, read information on a foe, up to their entire past, or to establish telepathic connections, as well as contact people in other countries. It’s downside is that it will occasionally give a person feedback on their abilities to a similar degree to what he reads. *'Glamour:' A illusion and mind based magic, designed to deceive and manipulate foes. It’s downside is it creates a rot that eats away a person on the inside, shortening their lifespan, though this is not a issue with the Hierophant’s Miter in his possession. *'Automation:' A magic that is used to manipulate and control constructs. It can animate stuffed dolls into beings with a pseudo-personality and change the function of machines, as well as repair them and power them, in addition to the basic power of controlling them. It’s downside is that it will inevitably cause permanent, hard to get rid of storms. *'Negation:' A energy that uses the power of the Earth’s Core. It’s usage is toxic and leaves behind corroding clouds. *'Vivomancy:' The control of life itself, allowing one to transmute, control, and change life. It’s usage is unpredictable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Technology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Choice of Games Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Social Influencers